


Rival Siblingry

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Episode: s01e21 Salvation, Gen, Humor, Meg's brother wasn't the brightest spark in Hell, Missing Scene, Monster POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and her brother blocked by holy water in Salvation. Some things are universally constant where siblings are concerned.  POV Meg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival Siblingry

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal January 5, 2007_

Meg leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, watching the Holy Water sluicing down the drain. Her 'brother' had his shoes and socks off and was sitting on the floor gingerly examining the scorching on his feet. After a few minutes the gooshy wet silence was getting to her. "So, whose bright idea was it to arrange the meeting with John in a dead end room and seal off all the other exits?"

"No escape routes." Her brother shrugged, engrossed in the healing burns on his left foot. "I didn't think _we'd_ need an escape route."

"You know, you could have at least picked a room without a conveniently distracting rat population."

He looked up and frowned. "What rats?"

"The rats that knocked over the pipe and distracted us? Let John get away?"

"That wasn't a rat," he started sliding his feet back into his socks. "I don't know what it was."

"A rat. With a pipe. In the warehouse."

"There weren't any rats! I don't know what made that noise."

"It was a rat."

"Wasn't," he muttered.

"Was."

"It wasn't!"

Meg rolled her eyes.

Her brother pulled his shoes on, wincing a little. Holy Water burns were annoyingly slow to heal. "Is it almost done?" he asked tying his laces.

Meg looked back over at the stream of Holy Water from the pipe. The pressure might be dropping slightly, but... "No." She looked up at the network of pipes on the ceiling, lightly tapping the back of her head against the wall. "This blows, and not in a pleasant way."

"He'll be long gone. Our father is going to _annihilate_ us."

"Not me." Meg grinned smugly. "I slashed the tires on John's truck."

"You slashed his tires?" he smirked. "How very meat-sack of you."

Meg huffed. "Whatever. It'll slow him down enough to catch him." She unfolded her arms and twiddled with her necklaces, then poked a finger through the bloody hole in her shirt to make sure the gunshot wound had completely healed, which of course it had. "I still can't believe you shot me, you ass."

He shrugged. "It was a fake gun, chill already."

"And what was up with your entrance?"

"Hey! That was my menacing walk."

"Yeah, menacing, right. Mincing, maybe."

"My menacing walk strikes terror into the hearts of mortals!"

"Bull. It looked like you'd just had a wedgie. You should work on that."

Her brother muttered something that sounded like "I am _so_ glad I shot you," as he stood up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, disingenuously.

Meg bared her teeth at her brother in a narrow grin and turned to watch the water again, fountaining in a steady stream from the spout on the wall, spraying through the air, swiftly flowing along the floor, down through the grate and down into the drainage system in an unending trickle.

"Meg? Do you _really_ have to piddle too?"

"Shut. Up."

\- - -  
(end)  



End file.
